Conventional windows for residential and commercial construction must permit entry of visible radiation to provide pleasing illumination. In order to avoid heat loss through windows, dual glass panes are spaced apart and the space between filled with an inert gas. This construction reduces heat transfer through the window. Some windows also include so-called low emissivity coatings that reflect infrared radiant so that infrared radiation is not efficiently coupled through the window. Windows using inert gas insulation and low emissivity coatings are superior to single pane windows without coatings. Unfortunately, such windows cannot direct visible or infrared radiation into a building so as to be useful, but instead merely reflect or transmit radiation. For example, visible radiation directed to a conventional window may enter a building at inconvenient angles so that light shades are needed to block entry and avoid glare. Thus, useful visible radiation is wasted, increasing building operating cost and demand for artificial lighting. In addition, while infrared reflecting, low emissivity coatings promote thermal efficiency in some situations, such coatings cannot admit or reject entry of infrared radiation based on interior or exterior temperatures. Thus, infrared radiation that could be admitted to warm interior spaces is rejected. Disclosed herein are windows and methods of making windows that can redirect radiation so as to avoid these and other deficiencies of conventional inert gas based windows.